


-Bullying- (Will Byers/Reader)

by CatstielofRiverClan



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: But Kinda Sad, F/M, Fluff, He deals with a lot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't think this is underage b/c there isn't anything sexual, Will Byer/reader, someone help will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatstielofRiverClan/pseuds/CatstielofRiverClan
Summary: You, despite having a rather decent life here in Hawkins, Indiana, decide that going to Kali and her friends, because mostly your friend group pays no attention to you, is more important.





	-Bullying- (Will Byers/Reader)

“Bet you can’t catch me!” Will laughed, jogging away from you. You smirked, speeding up until you were right next to him. He looked over at you and whispered “Shit…” Before stopping. “You win, you win!” He panted, resting his back on the school wall. Checking his watch he stood back up. “Damnit! We promised the rest of the party we’d be back in for AV club in five minutes!” You chuckled at him.  
“Will, Will. It’s fine. They’re not gonna get mad.” You assured him, taking his hand and dragging him along. Will stiffened, feeling the gazes of other students on his back, he could hear them calling him ‘Zombie Boy’ or ‘Screw up’ or… Anything else.  
He admired you. Somehow you didn’t pay any mind to it. You kept a smile on as you dragged him back through the halls to the AV room. The rest of the party greeted you two, you instantly went to the other two girls. Will sat next to Mike as the four of them pretended to talk about something having to do with the club.  
Meanwhile, you sat with El and Max. “Okay, wait!” You whisper yelled at Eleven. “Mike snuck to the cabin, middle of the night, just to comfort you when you had a nightmare!? And Max, Lucas got up and you two hung out at the park in the middle of the night!? Those are good relationships right there.” You insisted. “I wish I had one like that.”  
“Don’t worry,” Max began, “you’ll find your soulmate eventually. It has to happen.” You shrugged. “Do you have any crushes? Like,,, Heart beats faster, butterflies in the stomach crushes?” You glanced across the room at Will. Max’s and El’s eyes widened.  
“No!” Max nearly yelled, quickly lowering her voice. “You have a crush on Will? The kid you always call a dork and ruffle his hair and-” El cut her off.  
“Max, all the signs were there.” El pointed out, shrugging then turning back to you. “I think you should ask him out.” You shook your head, brushing your hair behind your ear. Max nodded in agreement, pretending to stroke a fake beard.  
“No. Will doesn’t like me back. Those notes in my locker aren’t from him,” the girls nodded, the three of you remembering those notes that were always in your locker. Words cut out from papers and pasted onto a letter. “I mean, maybe they could be, but… No. It’s useless to think he’ll ever like me back. Like… That.” You stuttered. Both other girls exchanged looks. Your eyebrows twisted to furrow. “What?”  
“I mean,” Max began, shrugging. “it’s possible he likes you back. But I wouldn’t get your hopes up.” She admitted, you nodded as you cast a glance towards the rest of the AV club. The three of you continued conversations ranging from crushes to your pets, all of you unaware of Will glancing at you every now and then, wishing that you would make eye contact with him. Soon enough, Mr. Clarke came back in and announced that the club was over for the day. You all rushed outside where Steve picked most of the party up.  
Will would be picked up by Johnathan, and El by Hopper, so you (Who usually just biked home, and never let Hopper pick you up) hung out with them, playing Truth or dare. “Will, truth or dare?” El asked, cocking her head to one side.  
He screwed up his face then replied. “Oh what the hell, what’s the worst thing you can do!? Dare!” El cracked an… unnerving smile and slowly replied, making both you and Will jump back in fear.  
“Will, kiss (Y/N).” She was so chill when she said it, no flinch or any real reaction except for a sly smirk. Will stiffened, biting his lip and glancing at you for some sort of help. You only shrugged, knowing that El would make him do it somehow.  
“D-Do I have to?” El nodded, a grin now spreading across her face. “I um…” El rolled her eyes and whispered something to Will, who quickly replied with “I’m not gay!” El snickered, tossing herself on the ground and rolling with laughter. “Here, I’ll prove it!” He turned to you and… He kissed you. Not on your cheek, on the lips. El screamed.  
“Yes! Mike owes me $3!” You and Will stared at her, then she spoke. “We bet that I couldn’t make you two kiss, he didn’t specify how I would have to make you two, however. You stood up quickly, turning heel and walking away. You thought you heard Will mutter “Shit…” as you began to run away. You found yourself near it, so hid yourself in the AV room, shaking and breathing heavily. You hummed some different songs to help calm down.  
“(Y/N)?” you looked up as Will walked in the room. You waved, looking back down as he plopped next to you. “Sorry about that, sometimes…” He trailed off as you looked at him expectantly. “I think that the others think I’m gay. I don’t really like it… You wouldn’t understand…” You had to agree, you didn’t understand what it felt like. “Damn it, I forgot I have therapy today. I gotta walk home,” he hugged you. “Bye (Y/N).”  
You watched him leave, rolling back over and curling up, trying not to cry. You doubted he felt anything back, he just wanted to prove to Eleven that he didn’t like guys. You were flipping through some of the books that Mike had left here when you heard El call your name. You furrowed your eyebrows and walked out, stiffening when you saw Will. He was on the ground, it looked like he was having a seizure but… So much worse.  
“Oh my god!” you rushed over, kneeling next to Will. Hopper stood next to him and El, it looked like he had tried to snap him out of it. “Shit, oh shit.” You quickly sat down, pulling Will up onto your lap. “Okay honey, can you hear me?” No reaction. “Listen to my voice Will, okay, listen to my voice. Can you focus on that, not on anything else, just my voice. Good,” you paused and glanced up at El. “I don’t know what you’re seeing right now, but it can’t be good, so can you try to snap out of it?” You bit the inside of your mouth when he didn’t react. “Shit,” you breathed, holding Will closer to your chest.  
“Okay,” you sighed and glanced away. “Doesn’t seem like anything’s working… Dad, go into the school and call Joyce, please.” Hopper nodded, turning away and running off. “It doesn’t look like this is snapping you out of it, so maybe…” Your eyes lit up when you remembered something that Will had told you about a few weeks ago.  
.:FLASHBACK:.  
You sat in the AV club room, you were once again inspecting a cut that Troy had given you, it was on your least dominant arm, right across your wrist and seeming to twist in a pattern. You had lost pints upon pints of blood when he did that, you passed out and had to be rushed to the hospital. It had severed a tendon or two and cut quite a couple major veins. You were so focused on that, you didn’t realize that Will entered the room until he sat next to you and traced his fingers over your scar. “It looks badass.”  
“Y-You really think so?” You stuttered, looking up at his brown eyes. Will had nodded, reaching his arm around you and holding you closer. He had whispered to you, things that you couldn’t remember but knew had calmed you. He had told you to try to calm down, that you were physically shaking. “Yea… I know…” You had whispered.  
“Just stay here, no one is gonna realize that we’re gone.” You had wanted to disagree with him and tell him that the rest of the party would notice that the two of you were gone, but you had to say that they never seemed to notice when you or Will were gone. “You’re the only one that treats me normally anymore, so I’m kind of happy to get away from them. You never treat my differently because of the Mind Flayer or the Upside-down. If I have a seizure or a vision, you make sure I’m okay than go back to talking to me normally. You don’t treat me like a child.” He had noticed that you were barely responding, so he must have decided to try and calm you down this way.  
He had glanced down at you, sighing when you didn’t look back. “Should I stay or should I go? Should I stay or should I go now…?” he looked down at you, seemingly relieved when you looked back at him with a small smile. “Why don’t you sing something?”  
You closed your eyes and let out a quiet breath, beginning to quietly sing, “Carry on my wayward son, there’ll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest… Don’t you cry no more…” You sang it more like a lullaby, but Will didn’t seem to mind.  
“Damn, your singing is amazing, I love it.” You had nervously nodded, wanting to tell him about how you hated your singing. When there was silence from Will for a minute, you turned to see him staring blankly forwards, slight fear in his eyes.  
You had tried to calm him down, but nothing had seemed to work. “Sh-Should I stay or sh-should I go?” You took his hand, “Should I stay or should I go now?” You didn’t know much of the song, but you sang what you did, and it did, it calmed him down.  
.:END OF FLASHBACK:.  
You took his hand and squeezed it. “Should I stay or should I go? Should I stay or should I go? Should I stay or should I go now? If I go there will be trouble And if I stay it will be double, so come on and let me know,” you paused when you realized Will had stopped shacking. He was slowly beginning to sit up as both of you sang together. “Should I stay or should I go?” Will had an innocent smile on his face as he looked at you.  
“You knew…” You smiled and held him, he just rested his head on your shoulder.  
“Duh! Mike told me it’s been your favorite song ever since it came out. Dork,” you whispered, nuzzling his head. You both looked up as Joyce arrived, Hopper coming out of the school. Will sat up, breaking away from you and looking away.  
“Will! What happened?” Joyce yelled as she sprinted over. Will looked up at her as he shakily stood up. You stood up next to him, wiping away a few of his tears that had fallen. He seemed to want to shrink, he was moving behind you and trying to hide.  
“He had a seizure. I managed to calm him down,” you told her, taking Will’s hand. “Cancel his therapy, he can’t deal with it today. Hop, take El home, Joyce, you can leave, I want to talk to Will alone for a bit. I promise I’ll get him home.” All were reluctant to leave, but with a glare from you, they did. Will looked at you, confused.  
“You didn’t have to-.” You cut him off by setting your hand over his mouth and staring at him as you brushed a couple strands of hair behind your ear.  
“Shut up you dork. This is what we’re gonna do, we’re gonna go to the forest half a mile from here, ‘cause I’ve got something to show you.” Will was puzzled, but followed you when you led him there. The two of you kept talking, walking your bikes despite being able to ride them. Will was definitely interested by now as you hinted at random things for what you would show him. “Okay,” you said as you stopped by a few trees. “We’re here!”  
“Uh… What?” Will laughed, looking around. You rolled your eyes as you parked your bike, walking halfway around the tree and beginning to climb. He walked over, seeing the ladder and following you up. You both climbed into a tree fort.  
“This is what happens when your adopted sister has telekinesis and your adopted dad has a ton of lumber and building supplies. El helped me build this, and you should have seen Hop’s surprise when he saw what we did. El and I hang out here, me a lot more than her. She’s always hanging with Mike…” You sat at a table and rested your feet on the table.  
“Yea, they’re always together. Sometimes I wish she’d just… Let the original party hang out. N-Not that I hate you girls or anything! It’s just that… I miss when I could just hang out with the guys… And they actually noticed when I was gone…”  
“Well Will Byers, welcome to Fort Outcast.” He turned to you. “We can’t disagree, can we? We’re treated like outcasts; the party barely notices if we’re alive. So here’s where we’ll hang out. Fort Outcast.” Will chuckled. “I’ve got food in that drawer, I hope you like jerky, depression and regret flavored!”  
“Mmm-Mmm! My favorite taste!” He grabbed a bog of jerky and sat next to you. The two of you joked around, finally feeling at home again. You both made comments about what you hated about the rest of the party, “They just look through us!” “And do you see how Max and El only seem to care about their boyfriends!” “And Dustin just keeps looking for a girlfriend!” “Then you should see El at home, she seems to get whatever she wants!” “And Mom treats me like a baby!” “Will, I think the whole party treats us like babies!” “Aside from each other! We’re the only ones that treat everyone decently!”  
Soon enough, you both had been able to get everything out. Nothing was left on your chests and dragged you down. Will had to leave, you had walked him home and thanked him for letting you show him the treefort. “Hell no! Thank you for letting me see the fort, it’s awesome!” He hugged you goodnight and walked inside, waving to you.  
You walked home, humming music as you left. You got home late, just walking in and getting ready for bed. Hopper was working late and El was probably in her room talking to Mike. You went to your own room and cried yourself to sleep.  
You woke up in a black area, a woman stood before you. You recognized her as the other number girl that El knew about, 008, or Kali. “Hello, I need you to carry a message to El for me. My friends and I are doing fine and I hope that she is too.” However you lashed out. You let your hands form fists and you took a step forward.  
“Oh, you couldn’t just tell her yourself!? I’m just a tool to all of you, no one seems to care about me, the only one who does is Will!” Around you, everything, including yourself, lifted off the ground. Kali smirked and reached out her hand.  
“You’ve got gyrokenesis. You can manipulate gravity. You’re a lot like me and El,” You smiled and wiped blood away from your nose. “You earlier said you were an outcast, you can join me and my friends. You’d fit right in. You said barely any of your friends care about you, here you would matter. Join us.” You paused, thinking about it. Will was the only one who cared about you… And you knew he could easily make it on his own.  
“How would I get to you?” You asked, tilting your head. “And could I say goodbye to Will?” Kali smiled at you as you set everything down.  
“Buses, and yes. You could say goodbye to your friend.” You stood there, as much as you cared about Will, it would only make it harder on both of you if you said goodbye. If you didn’t, he wouldn’t try to stop you. And the others probably wouldn’t notice.  
“I’ll be packed by tomorrow.” You said, happiness painting the edges of your words. You woke up in your room, it was barely midnight but you began to pack. “Let’s see,” you made a list of what you needed and read it aloud. “Food, water, clothes, knickknacks,” your eyes rested on a box, you opened it. Inside was lyrics he had painted on from your favorite songs, and a necklace, earrings, and bracelet he had bought you for your birthday. You packed that in your bag, as well as a picture of the whole party. You grabbed Hopper’s old chief badge. That was it, you had everything you needed.  
That day you didn’t act any different then you normally did. You hung out with Will, but the one thing was how many comments you made to the party about how you cared about them. They didn’t seem to notice though. That night, Kali came to you in a dream and told you haw to get there. It was an old warehouse in Chicago at the edge of the town.  
“Okay, you got this.” You whispered, your voice cracking as you kissed Hopper on his forehead. “Bye dad, thanks for adopting me.” You left, waiting by the bus stop and buying a ticket. You got on, one ticket for Chicago. You loved it, you were away from home and would soon be with some people who you could relate to as outcasts.  
You got to the city, staying away from most people as you made your way to where Kali said. You didn’t flinch when some people tried to scare you, you just stared back with unwavering confidence. You made your way and opened the door, walking in. “What do we have here?” You turned when you heard a male’s voice. Standing there was someone with a mohawk, various tattoos, and a pocket knife. He threw it at you, probably just to hit your shoulder, but you caught it. He stared at you, stunned.  
“Kali sent me,” You closed the knife. “She says that I would fit in perfectly, maybe I don’t dress like you, but I think that I will do fine.” You lifted a discarded beer bottle with your gyrokenesis and flung it against the wall, stopping it right before it hit.  
“(Y/N),” You turned to see Kali, she walked over ang hugged you. “Nice to actually see you!” She glanced at what you were wearing. “Axel, do you think her outfit works?” The man with the mohawk shook his head, and Kali smiled. “I think we can fix how you look. The rest of our group should be back in a few minutes, hopefully some of them have decent clothes for you. I think I have a leather jacket that would fit you.”

That had been amazing, you had felt at home. You had lived with the for about a year, on the run from anyone who chased you. With your powers and Kali’s the group was unstoppable. You had a looking decent looking outfit. All black. But it was so amazing, robbing places and… You’d never admit it, but when the group was taking revenge on the people who had torn their lives apart… When you killed them… You had loved it.  
But now you were on your way home. You could sense something was wrong. You had your bag slung over your shoulder as you looked at the picture of the party, a slight smile was on your face. You felt guilty for leaving Kali and the rest of the group, but they seemed to understand. “Now at Hawkins, Indiana.” Said the bus driver. You stood up, walking up and handing the bus driver a two-dollar tip. You walked off, smiling when you smelled the familiar air. You walked forwards, letting your feet carry you.  
You found yourself by one of the cliffs, you heard commotion. You furrowed your eyebrows and walked closer, eyes widening when you saw what was happening. There was a group of kids gathered around… You knew who it was. The leader, Troy, was holding a knife to his throat. Your clenched your jaw, a growl almost forming in your throat. You walked up behind one of them, kicking them between the legs and watching them keel over. You straightened your leather jacket and cracked a smirk as Try spoke. “Who the fuck are you!?” You stretched, exposing scars that you had.  
“Does that really matter?” You walked forward, making the rest of Troy’s group fall to the ground. “You messed with the wrong kid, you dipshit.” You picked him up with your gyrokenesis and hovered him over the cliff. “Now, you have to promise that you will leave this boy, and all his friends, alone. I’m unsure what he, or them, did to you to make you treat them like shit. I could drop you, and I promise you you’ll be dead.”  
“O-Okay! I-I’ll leave them alone! Th-These guys will leave them alone! I swear!” You set him down and watched him run off, the rest of his friends following him. You chuckled, amused at how easily you scared them. “Oh, right,” you whispered, turning around.  
“W-Who are you!? I-I can fight! D-Don’t think that I c-can’t!” You let out a sigh and kneeled next to him. He backed away, you looked at his leg, he was hurt.  
“I’m sure you can fight. Come on, I’ll get you back to Joyce and Hopper, they can hopefully help fix you up, Will Byers.” Will backed away, trying not to look scared.  
“I will only ask one more time! W-Who are you!?”  
“I guess I do look a lot different.” You took of your leather jacket and handed it to Will. “This’ll keep you warm, I don’t get why you left your house without a jacket, it’s late fall at this point.” You stood up and offered him your hand. “What happened a year ago on October 3?” Will looked befuddled as he put on the jacket.  
“My friend… She disappeared…” You smiled and helped Will up. “Why does that matter?” You rolled your eyes, reaching under your shirt and pulling up a necklace. The same one he gave you on your birthday. “N-No…” He stared at you before pulling you into a hug. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and sobbed. “I missed you…”  
“I missed you too, you fucking dork.” You kissed his head, holding him to your chest. “Shhhh, it’s okay, it’s alright.” This lasted for a couple minutes before you heard something.  
“Get away from Will!” You wondered if you should be scared for a moment, before you burst out laughing. You knew that voice by heart.  
“Dear god Wheeler, you haven’t changed a bit, have you?” You turned to him, seeing the rest of the party. “Damn, y’all sure have terrible timing. If I hadn’t intervened, Troy and his asshole friends probably would have thrown Will off the cliff.” You paused. “Do you guys have brain tumors or something? Do you really not know who I am?” Silence.  
“Get away from Will, alright. I don’t want a fight.” El whispered, you rolled your eyes. El stepped forward in front of Mike and leveled her hand.  
“Oh, I’m so scared. Altering gravity sure as hell won’t help me against your telekinesis.” You weren’t scared at all, you were just sarcastic. “El, oh wait you guys don’t know who I am, Eleven, you know deep in your heart that if someone didn’t do anything wrong, you can’t hurt them for your life. Anyway, I think that you guys should get Will home, he seems kinda freaked out. Will, you’ve got a shitty as hell bruise on your back. Get some ice on it.” You walked over to the edge of the cliff. “Bye, I guess.” You fell backward.  
You laughed as the party rushed forward and stared at you, who was just sort of hovering in midair. “Say hi to Hopper for me!” You yelled, about to let yourself fall.  
“Wait!” Yelled Max. “Come up here, I want to see something!” You rolled your eyes and hovered up, landing in front of her. She took your wrist and looked at it, probably for some number tattoo. But she didn’t see one, just a long cut from a year ago. “(Y/N)?”  
“Took you long enough Mayfield!” There was something you always did, refer to them with their last names. The party stared at you, stunned. “Oh yea, Will.” You walked over to him. “I’ve been meaning to do this.” You leaned down and pressed your lips to his. Will was stunned, but quickly relaxed. “I’ve been wanting to do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about how crappy and Out of character the characters are, I'm still learing to write and I need to binge Stranger Things again lol


End file.
